


You are my light, my shining star

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promptis - Freeform, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, Trans!Noctis, bottom!Noctis, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Super kitschy title, pretty porny story."Prom, shit, Prom, please... I want you to fuck me," Noctis moans, his hands buried in his boyfriend's hair as he thrusts his hips to meet the other's rutting."Sure thing, my prince," the blond purrs, finding Noctis' neck to nibble on and place hickeys everywhere. For a moment, he revels in the fact that this is one of the days when he gets to take the lead. "Just let me get a condom first, okay?""Mhm... could you also get the... the lube?" Noctis asks, squeezing Prompto's ass tightly. Usually that is a sure sign that the prince wants to take the lead and it leaves the blond a little confused."Sure thing... but I thought you wanted me to fuck you?" he tries to play it cool with another nip to the prince's collar bones."I do... but... I want to do it like... like guys do," Noctis explains, his face turning red until the blush goes all the way down his neck to the swell of his breasts.





	You are my light, my shining star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and hello! This is my first trans story and because I'm shy about it, I'll post it on Anonymous. I'm pretty nervous about the subject already and then because I'm only using it for porn, but I've had this idea and I really, really hope that it's not too bad? Besides, it's not just porn, it's trans!Noctis dealing with his body and Prompto being his good boyfriend.
> 
> I'm also trying a different writing style than my usual here, so this is also something that I'm very nervous about.

It is one of the days that Prompto is glad that his boyfriend has his own apartment and they don't have to return to the Citadel. After an extended trip to the game center he knows that he's unable to handle tall rooms with ancient stories, older than he's able to imagine time. He knows that Noctis has no problems with that, but then again, he grew up between these old walls and doesn't consider them weird or intimidating.

No, Noctis' apartment in the city has become his second home by now. It is still more high-class and advance than the blond feels comfortable with, but at least it feels like home and not something he's an intruder to.

While Noctis is showering, Prompto occupies his mind with a few games and tries not to think of anything that his hormones suggest. Of course, it would be nice to join Noctis in the bathroom, but then again, the tiles _are_ slippery when wet, so it is highly dangerous and Prompto thinks that such a surprise is not worth any potential injury. He can wait.

He is rewarded with the sight of his boyfriend walking into the bedroom, still dripping after a shower that took him longer than usual, wearing boxer shorts and a loose tank top. The blond can see the blush on his face, even though it's dark already, with only the light from the moon and the city outside illuminating the room through the curtains.

"Hey," he greets and puts his phone away.

"Hey," Noctis replies as he climbs onto the bed, straddling the blond's thighs, arms coming to rest on his shoulders. He kisses him, slowly at first, teasing him with an open mouth, just to pull back when Prompto chases after his lips.

The blond growls, but grins, pushing Noctis forward with his hands on his back, against his chest until the prince has no other choice but to let the blond kiss him. It feels good to feel the muscles work under the thin, loose tank top work as Noctis pushes back himself, letting him know that his boyfriend is all muscle and strong enough to hold off for quite some time.

Noctis sighs before he leans in, pressing himself against Prompto's body and the blond's breath hitches as he feels every curve, may it be as subtle as it is. After quite a few awkward moments, Prompto has learned to just take what he gets, to caress each curve and plane as it is and not think any further how it might make Noctis feel. He still remembers how nervous he was to touch his boyfriend when they started out dating, worried that he would arise any awkward feelings. It is a big thing after all, being born in the wrong body and not being able to do much about unless it came to a big, scary series of surgeries.

However, once Prompto realized that Noctis felt just as awkward because he squirmed away every time the prince reached for his stomach, he decided not to think too much about it anymore. Ever since then, Noctis became obsessed with his dick anyway with literal penis envy. Not that Prompto is complaining about getting a blow-job here and there, but he really just wants to return the favor once in a while.

The times when Noctis lets him do it were small, just like the prince is usually the one to take the reins when they do more physical things, too. He has a harnish and _several_ different sized dildos in a box under his bed, and sometimes Noctis likes to wear a special faux dick, flaccid, but more than visible in the pants he prefers. His six-pack is outstanding as well and his shoulders are broad enough from all the training with Gladio that no one ever became suspicious about his physical gender.

At first, Prompto was confused as well, but he soon realized that he didn't care what body he loved, all awkwardness aside. He still loves Noctis as much as he did the first day he realized his feelings, and he makes sure to let Noctis know every day.

Heated kisses are shared and Prompto has a hand pushed up Noctis' tank top, squeezing the gentle swell of the prince's breast with growing hunger. He can feel that the prince feels the same, his wetness rubbing against his erection through both their cotton boxer shorts.

"Prom, shit, _Prom_ , please... I want you to fuck me," Noctis moans, his hands buried in his boyfriend's hair as he thrusts his hips to meet the other's rutting.

"Sure thing, my prince," the blond purrs, finding Noctis' neck to nibble on and place hickeys everywhere. For a moment, he revels in the fact that this is one of the days when he gets to take the lead. "Just let me get a condom first, okay?"

"Mhm... could you also get the... the lube?" Noctis asks, squeezing Prompto's ass tightly. Usually that is a sure sign that the prince wants to take the lead and it leaves the blond a little confused.

"Sure thing... but I thought you wanted me to fuck you?" he tries to play it cool with another nip to the prince's collar bones.

"I do... but... I want to do it like... like _guys_ do," Noctis explains, his face turning red until the blush goes all the way down his neck to the swell of his breasts. Sure, they aren't big but there are times when Prompto gets distracted by the sight of them. Something that he likes to call instinctive, yet he knows that it's also the fact that Noctis trusts him so much that he doesn't hide anything from him anymore.

"H-huh?" he asks, looking up into hooded dark blue-grey eyes, momentarily lost in his own thoughts.

"I... We... we've had... had sex with me topping you so many times and I just... I feel like... Like I've made enough progress to try and feel what... what it's like-" Noctis stammers, his blush darkening with every word. Prompto knows that Noctis is talking about his mental progress, that he isn't worrying anymore how his body looks and how obsessive he is about having the wrong body.

"You... want to... You want me to fuck you... in... _from behind_?" Prompto asks, because while they have done it so many times with him on the receiving end, he still can't bring himself to say 'fuck you in the ass' when it is about Noctis. To a degree, he is still the kind of princess that Prompto wants to protect from anything and everything uncouth. Not in a gender kind of way, but in the proverbial sense.

"W-well, _yeah_ ," Noctis says, huffing a breath. "I want to feel what it's like... to do it... like a boy. A _real_ boy."

"You're as real a boy as I am," Prompto is quick to reassure his boyfriend, leaning up to kiss those pouty lips. "I love you. You're my boyfriend," he adds, because he knows how important these words are.

"I know," Noctis smiles against his lips. "Still... I want to feel what it's like... I even... I even... _prepared_ myself in the bath. A little." He falls silent and worries his lip, looking down at Prompto's wide violet blue eyes before he leans in for a quick kiss.

"A little," Prompto repeats, his hands still frozen on the prince's back, much like the rest of his body.

"Y-yeah?" Noctis asks, looking small and with big eyes, suddenly more nervous than before. His face turns red when he realizes that Prompto is downright leering at him and yelps when the blond _yanks_ off his shirt to blow a raspberry to his toned stomach. Soon, that turns into licks as Prompto maneuvers Noctis to lie on his back, his legs still wrapped around his middle as he tries not to laugh.

"You're telling me you prepared yourself," the blond hums along the black-haired's skin, " _touched_ yourself while I thought about joining you in the shower... Had your own fingers inside of you even as I thought that it might be too dangerous to do anything in a wet and slippery confined space?"

"Y-yeah?" Noctis repeats, blushing even harder when Prompto starts listing all the things that were simply _necessary_ for what Noctis wants them to do. "I-I mean, that's... That's what you usually do, isn't it?"

"It is, but it's still hot when you do it," Prompto purrs as he kisses even lower, pulling Noctis boxer shorts down in the same movement, struggling to get them off his legs as they are still wrapped tightly around his middle. "And even hotter knowing that you did it for me."

The blond's eyes flicker to the gentle little mounds of the prince's breasts, looking almost flat now that he's on his back. From the talks he has overheard from the girls at school, they all want bigger breasts, but he thinks that even if Noctis were a girl, these would be more than enough. They are small, easily hidden with that tight undershirt Noctis likes to wear during the day, and even if Noctis dislikes it when Prompto lavishes attention to them, the blond couldn't stop tweaking the prince's nipples during their intimate sometimes. The reactions are always good. Noctis is sensitive around his chest, probably from binding them back most of the time during the day. Thus, Prompto leans forward and licks first over one and then the other of Noctis' nipples, sucking the small nub until he has Noctis squirming and moaning underneath him.

"Prom... That's not... I don't... Come on. Stop teasing," the pince gasps, even as his body moves in fluid waves against the blond's teasing thrusts.

Smiling back as he lets go of the stiff nipple in his mouth, Prompto asks, "Well... are you sure about this? We could-"

"Yes," Noctis interrupts before the blond has the chance to explain further that they can still wait. " _Yes_ , I want this and I want it _now_. I don't ... I didn't prepare myself for nothing," he adds, shooting Prompto a heated look.

The blond chuckles and leans down to bestow a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "As you wish... Get into position while I grab the lube?" he asks, pushing himself up into a sitting position, before he could get off the bed. Noctis nods slowly before he unhooks his legs and lets him go.

It only takes him a few moments, but when he returns, Prompto finds Noctis on his fours, building a perfect bridge on the bed. "Like this?" he asks, climbing onto the bed behind his lover, popping the lid of the tube of lube.

Noctis spreads his legs a little more so that Prompto has a little more space, his nod only visible as the motion of his black hair. The blond smiles and almost chuckles, because like this, he has absolutely no chance to tease Noctis' nipples, has almost no access to his front but touch alone. What he sees is a broad back, turning into a perfect V-line down to his boyfriend's hips, that are still a little wider than Prompto's own, but he would never think of it as weird. What he is presented with is a perfectly shaped ass, slightly upturned so that he had even better access, and a toned back that he is secretly jealous off.

He loves Noctis, adores and admires his physique, and if it were for him, he wouldn't change a thing about him. But alas, if Noct feels better and safer with certain changes that have to be done through surgery, he will support him at all costs. If it helps Noctis that his boyfriend fucks his ass, then Prompto will be the one to do that.

Coating his fingers with slippery lube, Prompto tests Noctis' work on his rear entrance. He did well, and the blond is immediately able to slide two fingers in, making the other gasp and moan, tightening around his fingers as if he wants to push them back out.

"Sh... relax, you're doing great... Does it hurt in any way?" Prompto makes sure, keeping his fingers in place so that Noctis can get used to them. He leans down to press his lips to his boyfriend's quivering back.

"I'm... I'm fine," Noctis replies, his voice shaking, but firm. Prompto hears controlled breathing, and then feels how the tight muscle around him starts to relax slowly. Once he feels confident that he can move his fingers without hurting Noctis, Prompto starts to thrust them in and out slowly.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," the prince moans and his head lolls forward. As soon as he starts to rock himself back against his fingers, Prompto spreads them and widens the virgin passage. Noctis moans again and squeezes back, making Prompto bit his lip so that he doesn't gasp out himself and lose his concentration. The last thing he wants to happen is to lose his concentration and hurt Noctis unintentionally.

"Good, huh?" A smirk spreads over Prompto's face and he adds a third finger when he feels it is safe to do so. Noctis cries out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure and from his position behind him, Prompto can see how his legs start to shake from the effort to keep upright. He places a gentle hand on the small of his back and rubs gentle circles into it.

"Prom... Prom, _please_ , I'm... I've been ready for ages, please, please, I want you..." Noctis begs, throwing a look over his shoulder. The prince's slate blue eyes are blown wide, almost completely black and Prompto has always been weak to that look. He takes a deep breath that he exhales unsteadily before he stretches out his fingers again, making sure that he has opened Noctis up as much as he can before he pulls out his fingers. He grabs the condom he has brought with him earlier, but before he can open the wrapper, he feels Noctis' hand on his thigh.

"It's... it's my... It's okay... to do it... without, right?" Noctis asks as he looks over his shoulder again, and Prompto has to hold his breath because these puppy eyes are just too much for him. He tries to remember why he usually wears a condom and only slowly remembers that it is because there's still the risk of a pregnancy that they can't ignore. But there is also Ignis' warning of sexually transmitted diseases ringing in his ear, although he has always found it ridiculous. Noctis has been his first, he has been Noctis' first and neither of them had _ever_ been unfaithful. They just always wanted each other, but getting to that point has been a rather long journey. Now that they are here though, it was natural that Noctis wants them to be even closer, as close as they can be.

"You're a pervert." Prompto chuckles, but puts the condom away nevertheless. "I'll... It'll be good, okay?"

"I know it will be." Noctis smiles and straightens his back. "Because you're you and you're the best."

The blond takes a sharp inhale and holds it while he blinks and fights back tears of being moved by the prince's words. For the lack of a better reaction, he just replies, "I love you," in a very husky voice before it can break and reaches for the lube again. He quickly coats his dick with a few efficient strokes and then moves closer until he's perfectly aligned with and aiming for Noctis' asshole. The prince's body is shaking slightly, but Prompto knows that it's not from crying or pain, but because Noctis is laughing at him.

"Fuck you," he grinds out between gritted teeth, still swallowing around the lump in his throat. He pushes against the soft opening, and Noctis' giggles soon turn into a gasp and then a moan.

"Please... Stop teasing and just _do_ it," the prince says and pushes back. He makes them both gasp when he manages to get the tip of Prompto's dick inside.

"Shit." With a deep breath, the blond presses forward - slowly but steadily - until he is all the way inside. It's tight, much tighter than he has expected, but also warmer, and more slippery. He can also feel the warmth and wetness of Noctis' arousal against his balls, and they both moan in unison as the blond shifts to take better aim.

"You okay?" he asks. "Anything's hurting?"

"I'm... I'm fine... It's just... Is it bigger than usual?" Noctis glanced up over his shoulder, slate blue eyes peering through sweaty black strands. As if his words haven't been enough to boost Prompto's ego, that look alone is enough to make his heart melt and he groans, his whole body slumping where he is right behind Noctis.

"Dude, I do not have the luxury to choose the size of my dick to fuck someone," he retorts as his cheeks heat up. "This is my size, the same I've always had. Well, except for some deviations within the framework."

Noctis snorted. "Don't you say the most romantic things."

"Just for you," Prompto chuckled. "Seriously though. Are you okay with me moving or do you need another moment?"

"I'm... I'm fine, just... take it slow? It's... not... I don't... I mean, it feels good, but I don't think I'm ready for a pounding yet."

The tips of Noctis ears are red again and Prompto can't help but snort.

"Sure thing. You're not fully warmed up yet. I know it takes some time, just let me handle this." Prompto grins cockily before he puts his hands in the crook of Noctis' upper thighs and hips, holding him in place as he starts moving slowly. To his delight, the prince proves to be still as vocal as he has been before and the blond is rewarded with a low groan. He can see the prince's calloused hands grip the sheets tighter, his back arch so that his ass is lifted a little higher still and then he pushes back. Noctis starts moving back slowly as Prompto pushes back in just as carefully, his eyes fully on the prince's back, making sure the he is fine and not scared in the least.

It takes them a few rounds, a few thrusts from both of them that make Prompto's head swim and both of them sweat until the blond almost loses his grip on his boyfriend's hips. After a while, something gives way and it's both surprising and amazing and Prompto tests out his new leverage. First, he moves a little faster, taking Noctis by surprise just as much. Then, he thrusts a little harder and the prince almost collapses forward onto the bed and cries out in a way that goes straight to the blond's crotch. Prompto grunts and adjusts his hold on Noctis' hips again, speeding up his rhythm until his boyfriend is unable to hold back his cries at every thrust. He knows he can do it, he did it before, but somehow it seems as if Noctis is louder today, more sensitive and he wonders what it feels like to him. He tries to aim for certain spots inside, but he doesn't know if they have the same effect as they have for him. It makes him nervous, but the moans and cries that Noctis muffles into his pillows now should be reassurance enough that this is good enough for his boyfriend.

Hopefully it is even better than that.

"Fuck, _Prom_ , what are you _doing_?" Noctis moans and it sounds like he's complaining, but somehow Prompto doesn't think he is. "I'm losing my mind, it's so... _Fuck_!"

"Good, huh?" Prompto can't help but chuckle, leaning in to bestow a kiss to his boyfriend's back. "Tell me what you like me to do..."

"More, just more, _please_ , I'm close...!" Noctis moans and presses back wantonly.

"Mhm, I'll give you all I can... You can touch yourself, too, you know?" Prompto purrs as he grinds himself against Noctis' ass.

The prince shakes his head though, just to moan with Prompto's movement. "No, I... I can do this I want you to make me... I don't want to touch myself... _there_."

Prompto smiles a sympathetic smile and even though he knows that Noctis cannot see it, he hopes that he can feel his compassion. "Sure... then enjoy my dick... inside your ass," he whispers and nips at the helix of his ear, getting a mouthful of hair as well.

As expected, Noctis moans and tightens around him from the dirty talk, and Prompto grins, taking this as his clue to be a little bolder.

"Your ass feels great... tight in all the right places, warm... and I can't... I can't wait for you to feel my cum."

The last bit is whispered so lowly that even Prompto has problems hearing himself, but the words go straight to Noctis' groin and he moans and pushes his ass into his boyfriend's crotch and Prompto knows that it won't take much longer. Grinning, he grinds down harder, deeper and with just the right angle that he isn't too far behind Noctis when he finally cries out louder than before, tightening around Prompto's dick as he comes.

The blond can feel the extra wetness on his sac and together with the visual of Noctis' back moving, working hard as he rides out his orgasm by milking Prompto's erection, he is momentarily too distracted to find his own release. Only when Noctis finishes and relaxes, falls down flat on the bed, Prompto remembers that he still has a few more moments to go.

"You... you haven't cum yet," Noctis notices as he looks up over his shoulder.

Prompto shakes his head. "No, I've... been too busy watching you. You looked so good... Can I-?"

"Please go on. Please... I want you to..."

Even though Noctis trails off in his request, Prompto knows exactly what he wants to say, that he wants him to fulfill his promise. It is also his permission to do whatever he wants with Noctis' pliant body, and the trust that whatever he does will be pleasurable for both of them.

So he picks up the pace again, this time for himself, and Noctis buries his face into the pillows, gasping loudly again. He feel still soft and wet enough and Prompto knows that he won't take long.

And just then, a few moments later, he feels the orgasm starting in the pit of his stomach and he manages one, two, three more thrusts into Noctis' pliant body before he cums himself. It's not particularly harder than usual, but definitely longer. Vaguely, he hears Noctis muffle another cry into the pillow, feels his body twitch around him again and then, nothing but inner peace.

He collapses on top of Noctis' back, still deep inside of the other's ass and takes a few moment just to breathe. When he's able to do just that much, he peppers the prince's back with kisses before he pushes himself up and starts to pull out.

"No," Noctis says quickly. "Stay? Just... a little longer? I like... I like feeling you inside..."

"You sure? You're gonna be sore later on," Prompto warns, but doesn't stop placing kisses everywhere on Noctis' back.

"I... Yeah. I feel all warm inside... thanks to you. A little bit like I have to go to the toilet and take a massive dump, but I'm... all warm and good," Noctis replies, smiling sheepishly up over his shoulder again.

"Yeah... I know what you mean," Prompto sighs knowingly, just to join his boyfriend's chuckles a moment later. "Trust me though, you want this aftercare to start now."

"I'm... I'm fine. And I... I don't mind being sore for a while, because it'll remind me of how good all of this felt," the prince adds and Prompto can see the tips of his ears turn red again. "Is it... is this how it feels for you, too?"

"Mhm... well, except for the cum in the ass. I never felt that. Is that good?" Prompto asks in all curiosity.

"It's awesome," comes the dreamy reply. "Which... which reminds me. I've been thinking of getting a new model done, one that... that squirts. Would you... want to try that one with me?"

At this point, Prompto has already pushed himself up and is pulling out slowly, but he waits when he's almost all the way out to think about the proposal. This has the unexpected but not unwelcome effect that he draws out the last bits of pleasure for the both of them, and they both gasp when he pops out a second later.

Prompto collapses next to Noctis and they both turn to lie on their sides, facing each other.

"You want to cum in me too, huh?" the blond asks, feeling his own cheeks heating up.

"Um... yeah? Not just _in_ you, though..." Noctis replies, his eyes darting everywhere before they end up on Prompto's lips.

" _On_ me as well, huh? Dude, you've got quite the fetish there," the blond teases in all good nature and he is about to lean in to kiss his boyfriend when Noctis moans a second later, his eyes fluttering shut with a very orgasmic expression. "...What happened _now_?"

"I just... It's leaking... all the way down my ass," Noctis replies with a sheepish smile, but Prompto can see his eyes shining happily.

The blond snorts. "It's all yours... But we should clean you up. That stuff gets sticky and icky when it dries."

"Mhm," Noctis hums, but Prompto can see that his hand is already down between his legs, playing with the cum in his ass, no doubt.

"Join me in the shower?" His boyfriend asks with a coy look.

"Dude, I should have earlier!"

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay? Did you like it? If not, could you tell me why? I may have posted this on Anon, but thanks to Ao3's system I'll see all your comments and stuff. I'm curious what you think, this is kind of a personal topic to me, so any kind of feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
